


My Ghost

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Hotch x Reader / Hotch x You [17]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Angst, Bisexual Aaron Hotchner, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Day 15, Day 15 Kinktober, Day 15 Kinktober 2020, Day 15 Kinktober 2020 Morning Sex, Day 15 Kinktober Morning Sex, Day Fifteen Kinktober, Day Fifteen Kinktober 2020, Day Fifteen Kinktober 2020 Morning Sex, Day Fifteen Kinktober Morning Sex, Day fifteen, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hook-Up, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, No Lube, OOC Aaron Hotchner, One Shot, Out of Character, Out of Character Aaron Hotchner, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Smut, Song Lyrics, Song: Ghost (Halsey), Unrequited, Vaginal Sex, bisexual reader, prompt: morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: On a rare occasion where Hotch is still in your bed the morning after, you both have one more round.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Series: Hotch x Reader / Hotch x You [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862236
Kudos: 46





	My Ghost

_"You say that you're no good for me_

_'Cause I'm always tugging at your sleeve_

_And I swear I hate you when you leave."_

\- "Ghost," _Halsey_

* * *

It was a rare morning when Hotch was still in your bed when you woke. Between his job and his son, you were low on his list of priorities. It was a casual thing. You met at one of the PTA meetings, filling in for your sister. You and Hotch just sort of fell into bed together.

After that first time, it became a regular thing. He'd text you to ask if you were busy, and if you weren't, he'd come over and lead you to bed. Sometimes he'd bring dinner. Sometimes he didn't immediately dress afterwards, lingering in the sheets with you. One memorable occasion, he convinced you to shower with him for a second round. You tried to recreate that another time, but he softly rejected you, excusing himself with work.

By no means did he make you feel like a whore. He kissed you on the mouth. He took his time. He didn't skip on the foreplay. He made sure you came first. But part of you wished for more.

So, this morning, when you felt his heat pressed against your back and his morning wood nestled against your rear, you nearly melted. It would be too easy to pretend that he was yours and you his. Chancing a glance at the clock, you relaxed back into his arms. You were nearly overwhelmed with so much skin pressed against yours. You had to hold your breath to hold back the tears that threatened to surge forward. Behind you, Hotch's soft snores buzzed in your eardrums.

Slowly, as the sun rose and shined into your bedroom, spreading its light and warmth into the already cozy space, you felt Hotch rouse against you. His snoring stopped, and you knew the exact moment he was fully awake when he froze against your back.

"Good morning," you greeted him, trying to keep your tone neutral.

"I'm not keeping you here, am I?" He asked in lieu of a good morning. He already had a deep voice, but sleep made it even deeper and rougher.

"No, I'm just…being lazy."

He hummed. Hotch had yet to remove himself from you, but he didn't snuggle further into you either. Suddenly, he rolled his hips into yours. "Do you have time for one more?"

"A quickie?" Your breath chuffed out of you. Truthfully, you'd just rather lie in his arms. You weren't lying when said you were being lazy. Last night, he really wore you out. But then Hotch's hands were sliding down your body, leaving fire in the wake, and you started to come alive with a soft groan. You relented, "One more."

As soon as you consented, Hotch's lips attached themselves to your neck. He wasted no time in pulling down your underwear until you could kick them away to get lost under the sheets. You used your hands to push your shirt up and grab at your chest, stimulating your nipples.

You were practically naked while he was still in his t-shirt and boxers. He was reluctant to let go of you as he wiggled out of his underwear, pushing it just far enough down his thighs until his cock was nudging between your cheeks.

"Do you need any lube?" Hotch checked. Even though he had his fingers probing at your entrance already, you had just woken up and he hadn't spent much time fingering you. When you two were together, he never used a condom. It felt too good to do otherwise, and you weren't worried about it. The two of you were only seeing each other anyway.

"No, I wanna feel you stretch me," you whined your confession. It was easier to say these kinds of things like this this when you weren't looking at his face. Still, you could feel his chest swell with pride all the same.

The hand that was teasing between your legs gripped your thigh and pulled your leg back over his hip. The motion pulled you half on top of his chest until you were almost spread-eagle on the bed. What sheets that did cover you slipped away, causing your nipples to pebble in the air. A shiver travelled through your body, but you were sure it was entirely from him instead of the chill of the room.

"Ready for me?" He murmured.

You nodded, shifting your head to lean against his shoulder instead of your pillow. "Please."

He didn't laugh at your neediness. Instead, he just reached down with business-like efficiency and positioned himself at your entrance. Hotch guided himself inside, and his cock split you open perfectly. No matter how frequently you slept together, he always felt so big. You liked the pain. You never wanted to get accustomed to the feeling.

After a pause so you could adjust, needy walls fluttering around hid cock, Hotch started to fuck you. His pace began with a sensual roll of his hips at first. Your hips moved with his like it was a dance.

But then he sped up faster and faster, and until you couldn't keep up with him anymore. You collapsed against him like a ragdoll in his strong grip, your hands fisting in the sheets and toes curling until your bones popped. You moaned constantly, drowning out the claps and wet noises of his cock driving inside of you. Hotch was almost quiet in comparison, breath hot in your ear.

The hand he used to hold up your thigh suddenly jumped to your clit. You nearly clamped your legs closed in surprise, but you kept them open, digging your heels in the mattress instead. His fingers pinched and rolled against your clit, and your moans transformed into a sharp yelp. Your body contorted as you came, and Hotch was right behind you.

His pace slowed back into those sensual hip rolls again before stopping all together. Once he stopped, your combined released leaked out of you around his softening cock. Hotch didn't seem to care as it dribbled over his balls. He didn't care that you remained half on top of him either, all fucked out into a sweating, panting mess. But still, he did not press any kisses to your neck or whisper sweet words of nothing.

Instead, when Hotch broke the silence, it was only to inquire, "What time is it?"

Lazily, you flopped your cheek to your pillow again. "Five after seven."

He sighed. "Alright. I have to go." Before he could ask, you rolled off of him completely, and he brusquely climbed out of bed. Rather than watching him go about his routine, you snuggled back into your pillow, which was now bereft of warmth. You blindly reached for the sheets and tugged them all the way up over your chin. Your thighs clenched together, but it hardly mattered since your sheets were stained anyway. His scent was still on your sheets, but it was fading fast.

Hotch left without another word, thinking you fell back to sleep. Once you heard the click of the door latch, you finally let the tears escape. You didn't think you could do this anymore. That had to be the last time.


End file.
